Touched
by X-Nerd
Summary: Amneris is feeling neglected by Radames even more than usual, and decides to ask her future father-in-law Chief-Minister Zoser to explain to her Egypt's foreign campaigns, to try and figure out why Radames has been so busy lately. Little does she know that Zoser has also been feeling lonely, and that both of them just yearn to be touched. (light smut; no sex) Amneris/YOUNG!Zoser


_**Touched**_

**Amneris/YOUNG!Zoser**

**All rights go to Elton John and Tim Rice. I OWN NOTHING.**

**This is very light smut, no actual sex (I'm not that good yet haha)**

**Hope you enjoy! Remember to review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

"But, why did we invade Babylon?"

Amneris studied the maps before her, trying her best to make sense of it all.

"Because, my dear, once we have control of the waterways, the rest of the world opens up to us."

Zoser placed his hands on the table, studying Amneris as if she was one of his various maps.

"Yes, but our Egyptian armies just stormed in and seized power? How oppressive of us."

She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together.

"That may be true, princess,"

Zoser stood and made his way behind the girl.

"But where do you think that beautiful necklace came from?"

His long fingers caressed the golden chain, eventually moving down to the jewel itself, lingering on the pale skin above her dress. Amneris scowled and pushed his hand away, yanking at the chain that seemed to almost be strangling her now.

"Suddenly it is not so beautiful."

She pulled and pulled, fumbling with the clasp in desperation, before Zoser finally stepped in and gently unclasped the chain with ease. His hands lingered, delicately removing the jewel as slowly as possible, lightly caressing her skin. His hands were thin and cold, but it felt... nice. Amneris longed to be touched, longed to be loved. Radames had been neglecting her even more than usual ever since he returned from Nubia, and she required comfort as much as any other woman would.  
As Zoser slowly started to remove his hands, she grasped one and held it to her cheek, slowly rubbing it up and down. Zoser did not display any sort of reaction to what she'd done. Out of the corner of her eye, Amneris watched as he sent the guards away with his free hand. Once the door had closed behind the last of them, Zoser put his free hand on her other cheek, turning her towards him. He stared into her eyes, pulling her in, deeper and deeper. Amneris felt her guard begin to lower, and her mind begin to question what exactly was going on here, with her future father-in-law. The thought of Radames snapped her out of her strange trance, and her scowl returned. She quickly turned to leave, to call a guard to escort her to her room, but before she could, Zoser pulled her back towards him. Before she could react, he gently placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply. He did not pull away, and to Amneris' full surprise, neither did she. Amneris had never been kissed before, and it was exciting. Wet and tingly, her lips slowly moving in time with his. She felt his hands run down to the small of her back, caressing the fabric of her brand-new dress. She slowly placed her arms around his neck, feeling this was what she needed to do. Yes, it felt much more comfortable this way.  
She felt his hands go even lower, and just as she was about to protest, he quickly lifted her up by her thighs and placed her on top of the table full of maps. She was now equal in height with him. He was nearly 6'5", and her a mere 5'6". He placed a hand under her chin and continued to kiss her, moving more feverishly than before. Amneris hated to admit it, but she liked what she was feeling. A foreign warmth began to spread throughout her entire body, especially in the pit of her stomach. She wondered if he felt the same way, although she doubted it. He had kissed his wife many times before, as well as many other women (according to the rumors she had heard many times from her handmaidens). Giving in to the longing to be touched and loved, Amneris copied Zoser's movements exactly, mimicking the way he moved his lips, the way he shifted his head, and way he used his tongue. Oh, his tongue. His tongue was making her feel things that'd she'd never felt before, even more than just the kiss itself could.  
All of a sudden, Zoser tried something different, and Amneris felt his teeth nibble on her bottom lip lightly, followed by a light lick. Amneris let out a moan without even thinking, and her face immediately flushed bright scarlet, thinking how stupid she must have seemed. Zoser stopped and looked at her, but he did not seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy her moan. As he continued kissing her, he let out one of his own, slowly kissing down her jawline to her neck. This was new to Amneris, but she liked it. She leaned her head the opposite way, allowing Zoser easier access to her exposed flesh. He kissed and licked and sucked and nipped to his hearts content, smiling against her skin every time she let out a small whimper or moan. Her hands roamed his neck and shoulders, pushing his head closer to her with every new patch of skin he demolished with his mouth. Her fingers found their way into his short, dark red hair and they latched onto the different strands, grasping more tightly with each new addition of pleasure to her body. Zoser let out a pleasured groan every time she did this, which then caused her to moan even louder. Her loudest moan by far was when Zoser discovered the most sensitive spot on her neck, close to her collarbone. As soon as his smooth tongue reached it, Amneris began to whimper and moan. He noticed this, and began to fervently suck and bite the spot over and over. Amneris simply breathed faster and faster, until finally she let out a moan so loud she was sure that someone was bound to hear it. Zoser groaned and quickly made his way back up to her mouth, becoming more and more passionate by the second.  
Amneris was in complete ectasy. She had barely ever been touched before, and never before like this, but she was greedy. She wanted more. As she continued kissing Zoser, Amneris took his hands from the table below her and slowly moved them onto her thighs, moving them up and down. Zoser paused for a moment when he realized what she was doing, but quickly regained his previous position, now with his hands stroking her thighs and waist. But Amneris still wasn't satisfied. She tugged lightly on Zoser's robe, wanting to see more of him than anyone ever had. He happily obliged, and quickly tore off his black robe, revealing a trimmed and muscular chest and torso, with pale skin. Only his pants remained now as he pulled on her dress. Amneris felt a hint of hesitation at this, but it was quickly diminished at the thought of Zoser touching her where no one ever had before but herself. She lifted her dress slowly above her head, revealing her thin, see-through undergarment, which was simply a very short dress.  
As soon as she had thrown her dress down, Zoser pressed up against her, pushing her lower on the table, connecting their mouths once again. She let her hands roam all over his bare skin, resting happily on his toned arms and torso the longest of all. She felt shudders go through her as Zoser touched her along the length of her entire body, leaving not one inch of skin unloved. She felt her back arch instinctively as he kissed and licked his way down the path between her chest, and then on to her flat stomach. Amneris moaned and sighed, relishing each and every moment. Zoser quickly made his way back up to her mouth, allowing his tongue to mix and twist with hers. Amneris felt his hands beginning to move to the bottom of her dress, lifting it slowly so as not to startle her. She pressed her body against him even more, earning a loud groan that passed between his gorgeous lips. Just as Amneris was about to reach for his pants, there was a loud knock on the large door. Both heads snapped towards it, their heartbeats racing even faster than they had been a few seconds before. There was another knock, and this time a voice along with it.

"Father? Are you in there? The guards told me you were in here and that you wanted to see me. Father?"

It was Radames. Zoser cursed softly under his breath as he reached for his robe and Amneris' dress, quickly putting his on as he gave her hers. She did the same, and before she could get down herself, Zoser kissed her one last time, gently lifting her off the table and setting her feet on the ground. As they separated, Zoser quickly whispered in her ear,

"Let's start right where we left off."

He got the necklace from it's place on the table and wrapped it around her neck carefully, gently caressing the skin that lay underneath it, where only minutes ago he'd left his mark. Amneris sighed, touching his hands, yearning to finish what they had only scarcely begun earlier. She felt one last kiss on the back of her neck, loving and sweet. She sighed, then quickly stepped away, repeating the line which she felt like she had said ages ago,

"Suddenly it is not so beautiful."

The large doors opened, revealing Radames and the guards that Zoser had dismissed earlier.

"You called for me, father? ... Princess."

As soon as Radames had noticed her, Amneris walked over to him, not even daring to give Zoser a second glance. She took his hand gently, caressing it with her fingers as Zoser explained to Radames exactly what she was doing here. Suddenly, it was her turn to speak.

"Radames, I feel like we haven't had a moment alone together since you returned from Nubia. I miss you. Can we spend the afternoon together?"

She tried her best to sound like her usual self, but, sadly, all of what she said was true, and weighing her down. And now with what had happened with Zoser... She wasn't sure how she felt towards Radames anymore.

"Of course, of course, my dear. Just let me talk with my father first. Here, you can read this while you wait."

He walked over to the table with his back towards her, and as he did so, Amneris risked one last glance at Zoser. he was looking directly at her, straight into her eyes, just like before. he gave a light smile, and she returned it. But along with the friendly gesture lay a look of greed, of lust, of want. Amneris knew what he wanted. She knew what could have happened if Radames had not knocked when he did. But she wanted it as well, allowing her darker side to give in for just that moment. She returned the look as best she could, and Zoser simply smirked, looking towards Radames, who chose then to turn back around and hand her one of the various scrolls from the table that she had recently been sat on. She studied it with a frown.

"The Campaign at Kadesh."  
"Yes, it will give us something to talk about."

Amneris' frown deepened.

"I didn't realize we were at a loss for topics."

Radames looked away, unable to answer. No matter what her newfound feelings for Zoser consisted of, she still loved Radames, and every day he hurt her more and more. But he never had time to see that, let alone her.

"But then, there's a lot I haven't realized."

Her eyes locked with his, then she quickly turned her back and walked away, letting the scroll drop from her hand as she closed the doors behind her.


End file.
